


Figurine

by Race_582



Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hyun Su deserves the world pass it on, Swearing, Whump, poorly written action scenes, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Race_582/pseuds/Race_582
Summary: He’s on the 9th floor, inside Seungwans apartment looking for the, apparently, very essential iron man figurine, when he hears one of his balloons pop in the distance. Hyun freezes, moving to stand against the wall out of sight, he lets the infection reach his eyes and breathes deeply as he feels the monster take control.-Aka me hurting Hyun Su again but this time there’s fluff
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Figurine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so someone suggested this in on one of my other fics and that person was an absolute godsend. I’ve been wanting to write a fic likes for years, but I never had a good enough fandom to write for but here we are! I hope this is okay, and let me know if any of the names are wrong and I’ll change them. Also I wrote this during Chem and English so if there are any mistakes I’m sorry 
> 
> Enjoy <3

The first thing he feels when he wakes up is the previous days injuries,  _ they should have healed by now  _ he thinks distantly. The sound of the metal door slamming shut is enough to open his eyes, Hyuk stares blankly at him, paper in hand. Hyun rolls his eyes, pushing himself up from the makeshift bed, he tries to suppress the pain that bursts from his side.  _ Now is not the time to be pathetic.  _ Hyuk holds the paper up, Hyun barely gives him a glance as he snatches it from his hand and walks past; DuSik smiles sadly at him as he grabs his bag and spear. 

“Try going to the higher floors if you have enough time, we need more food.” Hyuk says as he shuts the door behind him and Hyun doesn’t have the energy to tell him to go screw himself. So he simply nods and walks away, ignoring the stares as he walks up the door. 

Once it shuts behind him, he lets out a sigh, he never would have thought that an apocalypse full of monsters would be so tedious. Hyun looks down at the list in his hand, letting out a groan at some of the items; “they really need to learn what classes as an essential,” he mutters. The pain in his side is still present, so he lifts his hoodie cautiously. The protein monster had caught him on the fourth floor the previous day, and thrown him down one of the hallways. It would be his luck that he would land on a small pipe that pierced his side instantly. It hadn’t healed at all, and was still bleeding sluggishly.  _ It could have been worse, _ he guesses,  _ it could have crushed me.  _ He pushed aside the pain, making his way up as he organised the list in his mind. 

-

He’s on the 9th floor, inside Seungwans apartment looking for the, apparently, very essential iron man figurine, when he hears one of his balloons pop in the distance. Hyun freezes, moving to stand against the wall out of sight, he lets the infection reach his eyes and breathes deeply as he feels the monster take control. He sighs quietly,  _ this was the last room too _ . The footsteps are heavy, echoing around the hallway. They get louder. Until it reaches the apartment, Hyun freezes, begging slightly for it to walk away. 

“Pr...ot…..ein. Ne...d p….rotie...n” the monster slurs. It’s not moving and it’s standing right in front of the door. He slows his breathing, trying to stay calm. The monster in him wants to run straight at it, wants to rip it apart with his own hands; Hyun almost vomits as his monster starts describing it in detail. He hears a thud, his eyes widen in panic as he looks for what fell. Until he hears another thud, and his shoulders drop in relief as he realises the monster is walking away. 

Several minutes pass until he feels confident enough to walk again. He looks around the apartment once more, catching the red figure out of the corner of his eye and throws it in his bag bitterly. He understands why he’s here, he heals fast and he’s stronger. His life isn’t worth any more than anyone else’s, and they need the supplies that are on these floors; but he’s not risking his life for a fucking iron man figure again. He walks out quietly, heading to the stairs as fast as he can. Until something snarls behind him. Hyun freezes.

“Pro...te….in?” He turns around quickly, finding him looking directly at the monster. He’s not fast enough to dodge the fist that comes towards him, sending him flying down the hall. His back makes contact with the wall first, thudding loudly as he crashes to the floor. Hyun groans, trying to push himself up desperately as he hears the sound of footsteps and slurring. “Pro...tein.” It’s fist comes crashing towards his face as he rolls out of the way; it’s knuckle grazing his shoulder painfully. It’s not enough. The monster's other hand picks him up and throws him towards the window on the other end of the hall, as if he was merely a rugby ball. He misses the window by an inch, his spear making contact instead and smashing it open instantly. Hyuns body crashes to the ground as the glass shards fall on top of him. The monster groans once again, feet echoing as it walks over again. Hyun grabs his spear, using it as leverage as he struggles to stand. The monster had thrown him far enough to give him a head start; so despite the ringing in his ears, the glass shards sticking out of his arms and the now heavily bleeding puncture, he runs. The monster snarls angrily, chasing after the boy. 

Hyun plans out his route subconsciously, running into the apartment with a hole that connects to the apartment next to it. He makes a turn, running back the way he came as the monster struggles through the small gap. He’s wheezing as he sprints to the staircase, slamming open the door with his shoulder and collapsing through. He can still hear the monster snarling and growling angrily as he shoves the door shut, grabbing a nearby pipe and using it to block the door. If the monster wanted to, it could easily crash through. But Hyun knows it’s habits too well, knowing that it won’t chase after its prey if it can’t see it. 

His legs give out as he gasps, collapsing to the ground painfully. His body feels like it’s on fire, wounds bleeding too heavily for comfort. He’s not sure how long he sits there, back against the railing, trying to gather the energy to make his way down the nine flights of stairs. He distantly thinks about not moving, his vision is starting to go black around the edges and his monster had faded away on the first impact against the wall. He shakes his head, no he has medical items that they  _ need _ , and he’s not letting the others go without them because he’s too weak to walk down stairs. So Hyun raises his hand, grabbing onto the rail and pulls himself up. It’s hard, his hand is slippery from blood and his body feels like it’s made of lead; but eventually he’s standing. He uses his spear as a walking stick, holding onto the railing with an iron grip as he makes his way down. 

He’s panting by the time he’s made it to the bottom floor. Sweat drips down his neck as he leans against the wall.  _ Just give the stuff to Hyuk and then go to the cell, we can deal with this there. Five more minutes.  _ And that’s enough for him to even out his breathing and stand straighter, he buzzes the door tiredly. Jaehun swings the door open, his expression morphing into pure concern and fear as Hyun shoves past him. He knows he looks like shit, getting thrown around like a ragdoll does that to people, and he doesn’t need anyone’s halfhearted concern. He’s halfway through the hallway to the camera room, and he can feel his legs start to give out as he reminds himself that he’s halfway there, he just needs to make it past the daycare. He pushes on, expertly hiding the limp and pained breathing after years of experience, until Yikyung stands in front of him. 

“Did you get it?” She asks impatiently. His head snaps up, he’s too tired to feel pure anger, but he can feel it bubbling under the surface. 

“What?” He snaps. He’s too exhausted for this. 

“My stuff? Don’t tell me you forgot.” He drops his head in disbelief, _ really? Now you want to do this?  _ He breathes slowly, trying to push aside the stabbing pain of the broken ribs and the throbbing in his side and head.

Hyun raises his head, annoyance clear in his tone “No I didn’t  _ forget.  _ I’ll put the bag in the camera room, get it yourself.” Her face morphs from annoyance to anger, and it’s then that he realises that they now have an audience. The others have piled out of the daycare, and he can see Hyuk standing behind Yikyung. 

“Watch your fucking tone.” She warns dangerously, but Hyuns not listening. His ears are ringing louder and the vision is practically black at this point. He moves, pushing past her. He was about to get away, when he feels a hand wrap around his arm tightly. The hand squeezes painfully, causing the bruises and cuts to throb. “Hey did I say you could leave?” She pulls him roughly and that’s all it takes. His vision blacks out completely, he feels his legs buckle and the last thing he hears is the worried shouts of the others as he crashes to the floor. 

-

Jeahun knew something was wrong as he watched the kid head for the door. While it was normal for him to walk around with his head lowered, it was usually due to the kids painfully obvious lack of confidence, now though he looked as if he was trying to hide something. He let it slide, deciding Hyun must be getting sick of being used as an errand boy. 

He couldn’t shake the feeling, the pit in his stomach stayed with him all day. So he started searching for the person he knew would understand. Jisoo sat in the hall sharpening the blade on her bat. She looked up as he walked towards her, nodding for him to sit down. “What’s wrong?” She asked, as if it was obvious without even looking. 

“I’m worried.” He said simply, it felt stupid now, Hyun was stronger than everyone here; including sangwook. 

“Go on…” 

“About Hyun Su.” She looked up, placing her bat on the ground and turning to face him fully. 

“What about him?” 

Jeahun sighed, running a hand down his face as he tried to think. He didn’t know what he was worried about, all he knew was that something wasn’t right and it had something to do with the boy. “I’m not sure. I saw him earlier, he seemed….off?” 

Jisoo raised her eyebrows in amusement, “yeah he’s weird. I’m surprised you’ve only just noticed,” she laughed until she saw Jaehuns face still full of concern. 

“No. That’s not what I mean, he looked different earlier. I’ve never seen him look like that before, it was as if he was in pain.” He sighed deeply again. He was simply throwing in words at this point, he’d never seen the kid in pain. Not once, but he was a monster. He was the one that went up to the higher floors, and came back covered in blood. So why was he so concerned about him showing pain? 

“Pain? But it was this morning right? I thought he heals during the night?” All signs of amusement had abandoned Jisoos features as she asked him seriously. 

“I did too. But what if he isn’t? It’s not like he’s designed to be used as a dog. Unless his desire was to be a glorified errand boy, I doubt his abilities specialise in healing as fast as possible.” Jisoo nodded, the air filled with tense silence. They both sat in the hall thinking, until Hyuk asked them to help with the barricade. 

Jeahun pushed it from his mind until he heard the sound of the stair buzzer. He walked over to the door quickly, unlocking it and taking in the sight of the boy in front of him. He was clearly trying to hide his pain, unsuccessfully as far as Jeahun was concerned. His face glistened with sweat and blood that dropped down his temple, despite the black hoodie he could see the blood on his side. His hand gripped his spear tightly, knuckles turning white, as he pushed passed the door. Jeahun watched silently as Hyun made his way down the hall, he was remarkably good at hiding his pain, which did nothing to ease his worries. 

He was heading towards the camera room past the daycare, until Yikyung stood in front of him. Jeahuns heart dropped. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her, but she had been in a mood the whole day; snapping at anyone that got in her way. The last thing the kid needed was her short temper. It escalated quickly, and before he knew it Yikyung was gripping Hyuns arm and pulling him back. The boy looked up at her blankly, before his eyes rolled back in his head and his legs gave out. Luckily Jeahun has been expecting it, and dashed forward, catching him just before his head hit the ground. The sound of the others yelling filled the hallways as he pulled the unconscious boy into his lap, resting his head against his shoulder. 

“Hyun. Wake up, come on,” Jeahun urged anxiously. Hyuk crouched down in front of them, trusting Sangwook and DuSik to keep everyone back. They met eyes, and Jeahun was surprised to see the unmasked concern he found there. Hyuk leaned forward, pressing his fingers against Hyuns throat to find a pulse. 

“He’s alive, but we need to get him to the infirmary now.” He said quietly, suddenly looking around for Yoori desperately. 

Jeahun looked down, shifting the boy until he was lying against his chest. “Come on kid don’t do this, please…” he urged gently. Then Yoori was in front of him, checking Hyuns pulse like Hyuk. 

“Okay, Hyuk, you need to go to the infirmary and clear the bed. Sangwook. You need to help carry him.” She said calmly, before standing up. Sangwook nodded, and picked him up while Jeahun stood. They each took one of his arms, carrying him gently towards the infirmary. Once there, they lowered him down on the bed. 

The men both stood back as Yoori started dishing at jobs, “Shit okay. Sangwook i need you to keep the others from coming in, Jeahun I need you to find some clothes; and Hyuk, you’re helping me.” They all nodded and scattered. Yoori sighed deeply, side eyeing Hyuk, who stood next to her. His face clearly showed his concern now that he didn’t have to take the lead. “We need to get him out of the hoodie and shirt.” She said, deciding to plan the course of action once she could see his injuries. 

Once they got his hoodie off, they could already see what the issue was. The grey shirt was now stained a dark red, the darkest coupled with a rough hole at his side. They both sighed. Yoori picked up the scissors and roughly cut it off, deciding it would be easier than holding him up and pulling it off. Once the shirt was gone, Hyuk gasped quietly and if Yoori looked, she would see the unmasked guilt that was there too. His chest was one big bruise, the dark purple and blues contrasting his pasty skin. His side was punctured, bleeding sluggishly along with the multiple slashes across his arms and stomach. 

“Well, fuck.” She muttered as she looked over her medical supplies. 

“We’re gonna be here a while..” Hyuk said, still staring guiltily at the mess of bruises on the boys chest. Yoori was about to comment on the fact that they wouldn’t have to be here at all if it wasn’t for him. But then, she looked down at Hyuks shaking hands, and was suddenly reminded that both boys were the same age. They were both just kids, and the fact they had both kept them all alive all this time was pretty remarkable. 

“We better get started.” She chose to say instead. Hyuk was tasked with cleaning away all the grime and blood with a washcloth as Yoori got the equipment ready. She looked over every few minutes, watching curiously as Hyuk wiped away the blood gently, and was suddenly struck with how thin Hyun seemed.  _ Did he ever eat before this?  _ Once they could finally see the damage, Yoori started stitching the worst of the wounds. It went smoothly for the first half an hour, until Hyun started waking up. 

The boy whimpered brokenly, and Yoori finished the stitch she was working on before putting down the needle. Hyuk walked out to find some water, as she shushed him quietly. She ran her fingers through his hair softly, her heart squeezing as he leaned into her touch and whimpered again. “You’re okay Hyun, we’ve got you. Just go back to sleep.” She whispered gently, he whimpered again but settled. Hyuk came back, placing the bottle next to Hyuns head for the next time he woke up. 

Another half hour later and they were done. Jeahun walked in silently, handing the clothes over to Hyuk. His eyes lingered on the body on the bed, “the shirt is going to be too big but I doubt he’ll care.” He muttered before leaving quickly. 

-

The first thing he was aware of as he’s woke up was the unusual soft feeling of whatever he was laying on, contrasting the usual hard crates. The next thing he was aware of was the way his whole body ached, he groaned deeply. He felt like one big bruise. 

“Hyun? You awake?” He heard some say, they sounded close yet quiet, as I’d they were afraid of startling him.  _ Wait normally he woke up to the sound of the door, what’s happening?  _ He groaned again, turning his head towards the sound. “Hey it’s okay, you’re in the infirmary.” That caught his attention, the infirmary? He opened his eyes slowly, shutting them again as the light in the room blinded him. Then the sound of a light switch being flicked filled the room, and he experimentally opened his eyes again. It was dimmer now, he looked over at the person next to him. It was Jeahun. 

“What..” he muttered, his voice cracking painfully. Jeahun moved, and then there was a hand in the back of his neck and a bottle in front of him. He held his head as he drank slowly, gently laying him back down when he started coughing. 

“You scared the crap out of us, you know that right?” Hyun looked over at Jeahun, his eyes were full of concern; he hadn’t seen someone look at him like that in a long time and it pulled at his heart. He looked away, looking down instead. It was only then he noticed that he wasn’t wearing his hoodie and joggers anymore. Nor replaced with a black cargo pants and a way too big black T-shirt. He must have looked confused, as the man asked, “do you remember what happened?” 

The memories of looking for that stupid figure and being flung around the ninth floor like a dog toy filled his mind. He tried to further forward, but it was blurry after he locked the monster on the floor. 

“What was the last thing you remembered?” Jeahun asked patiently, and Hyun almost wanted to tell him about the monster. 

“Fucking Seungwan…” he muttered instead, Jeahun chuckled as he leaned forward. 

“Yeah about that, Hyuks going to talk to them about what an essential item is.” Hyun shook his head.

“No it’s fine. It’s my job anyway.” 

Jeahun sighed, “No Hyun. It’s not fine, you risk your life every time you go up there. It’s bad enough that we send you up there for essentials without backup, let alone to collect some action figure. Today was proof of that. You collapsed. And Yoori and Hyuk spent an hour trying to stop you from bleeding to death. So tell me, what happened.” Hyun stared at the man in the man in disbelief. He cleared his throat, deciding to  _ not  _ deal with the many emotions he just brought up. 

“Ever been used as a personal frisbee to a 10 foot monster? Not my idea of a good time.” He said, trying desperately to get away from the emotional topic and lighten the mood. It seemed to work, as Jeahuns eyes softened and he laughed again. 

“Definitely doesn’t sound fun.” He was interrupted by a knock at the door, where an emotionless Hyuk stood. 

“Oh fuck me..” Hyun muttered, too tired to keep his thoughts to himself. Jeahun snorted, patted him on the shoulder before leaving. Hyun decided he definitely did not want to lay down for this, so he gently pushed himself up. He suppressed a groan as his body protested, but he sat on the edge of the bed anyway, feet dangling slightly. The shirt was definitely too big as the sleeves passed his elbows. 

“So you’re awake.” Hyuk said as he took Jaehuns seat. 

“No, I’m sleepwalking.” Hyun replied, sarcasm thick, too tired for a filter too apparently. 

“Let’s get this over and done with, yeah?” Hyuk said, his tone softening at the way Hyun had paled. He nodded a yes before lowering his head again, playing with the bandaid that was wrapped around one of his fingers. “I’m sorry.” Hyun snapped his head up,  _ did he hear that right?  _ “Surprise I’m capable of human emotion,” he said after watching Hyuns expression. Hyun felt himself calm down slightly at the remark, so he wasn’t a complete dick then. 

“Well here’s me thinking you were a prick.”

“Don’t get it twisted. I am a prick.” He looked up to meet the olders eyes once again, catching a glint he hadn’t seen before. Clearly he had been forced into this talk too. 

“Don’t worry you don’t need to convince me…” Hyun shot back, testing the waters. He hadn’t talked to someone like this since he held out his hand that day, needless to say he missed it. 

“But still, I was careless and you got hurt.”

“Why do you care? You were the one telling me I would heal.” 

“Yeah, I know. I underestimated how bad it was up there. I didn’t think you were getting launched around the hallways” 

“To be far it’s quite rare…”

“Aren’t I the one that’s supposed to be comforting you?” Hyuk asked exasperated,  _ why was he obsessed with making sure I I don’t feel bad? _

__

“You’re really bad at it so I thought I’d step in and help.” Hyun said, smirking slightly at the look of surprise on Hyuks face. 

“And you said I was a prick,” Hyuk replied. They sat in silence for a few minutes, “are you okay to walk?” 

Hyun tilted his head like a confused puppy, his ribs still sting every time he breathed and he was sure he was probably going to collapse when stood up, but he nodded anyway. He gripped the side of the bed and stood up. His vision filled with stars and his legs started to buckle until he felt a hand grip his arm. 

“That’s a no then?” Hyuk asked, concern laced his voice as he Hyuns vision refocused. 

“No, no I’m fine sorry.” He shook his head, accepting the water that Hyuk handed him. 

He sighed, “I thought we’d gotten past you apologising for everything. If you can walk, then we need to go talk to the others.”

Hyun groaned as he threw the water onto the bed, “on second thoughts, I can’t walk. I’ll die.”

“Yeah yeah whatever. Come on.” The others had already gathered in the daycare, so it wasn’t a long walk. Hyuk walked in front, glancing back every few seconds to make sure Hyun was okay. He took a deep breath as they got to the entrance, Hyuk turned around, smiling reassuringly before entering. He entered behind him, looking down as everyone’s eyes set on him. Suddenly the room filled with talking, overlapping questions and worried words. He took a step back, dizziness overtaking him. He would have collapsed again if it wasn’t for a steady hand against his back; as Hyuk quieted the others down, he turned to see Sangwook stood behind him. The man simply nodded and patted him on the shoulder, before stepping back to lean against the wall.

Once everyone was silent Hyuk spoke, “We have some things we need to discuss, I’ll start with the most important,” he held up one of the lists. “There is a difference between essential items and regular items. I understand you want something to make this seem normal, but don’t forget that Hyun Su risks his life to get these. So please, no more action figures or computers. It’s unnecessary and could be fatal.” Everyone turned to Hyun once again. The attention reminded him of school causing his pulse to spike. 

“I’m sorry.” He heard someone say, he looked up unsure who spoke. He met Yikyungs eyes, and he understood instantly. “I was rude and I hurt you, so I’m sorry.” Hyun shook his head and looked down. 

“No, it’s fine. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” He muttered, Yikyung snorted and stood up, walking over to him. 

“You have to stop apologising for everything.” She said, flicking him on the head before walking out. DuSik smiled at the confused expression of the younger. 

Slowly they all started leaving after Hyuk talked more, so only Hyun, DuSik and the children we left. He had wanted to leave, to go back to the infirmary or his cell and sleep for the next ten years; but apparently the kids wanted to have a talk with him, and judging by DuSiks expression it wasn’t optional. They walked up to him, each grabbing one his hands pulling him to the corner where they would read with Jin-ok. As they pulled his hands down, he looked to DuSik who pointedly looked at the ground. He obliged, sitting slowly, it took all of his effort to hide his pain and he leant against the wall. His side and ribs throbbed painfully whenever he took a breath, he closed eyes to prepare himself for whatever this particular meeting was about. 

“Hyun….” he opened his eyes at the sound of the boy, and he smiled reassuringly when they both sat down. “Are you okay..?” He asked slowly. He nodded in response, but when he looked at suyeong, she looked upset. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, but that only seemed to upset her further, the tears in her eyes spilled over as she looked at him. 

“You….you were dead…” She muttered as she looked down, starting to cry. 

“Hey no I wasn’t dead, I was just…” he paused and tried to remember how he used to comfort his sister. He remembered the time when he was sick when they were kids, his parents hadn’t believed him and sent him to school anyway. He’d passed out at school and had to deal with a worried 7 year old when he woke up. “Tired.”

“Tired? Then… why was everyone scared?” Yeongsu asked, mirroring his sister's sadness. 

“Because… I don’t get tired a lot so they were just confused.” He leaned forward, hoping it would be enough to comfort them, until he had an arm full of two crying children. He panicked as he looked up to DuSik, who simply shrugged and nodded at them. He slowly put his arms around the kids, ignoring the pressure on his ribs and the overwhelming exhaustion that was threatening to pull him under again. 

After they had calmed down, DuSik spoke up, “hey kids, I think he’s getting sleepy again… why don’t we let him rest hm?” He asked as they left the embrace, Hyun sent him a great full look, before trying to stand. “Ah ah, what do you think you’re doing?” Hyun paused, tilting his head as he sat back down. “You looked like you were going to keel over when you walked in here and you think you can walk out?” DuSik laughed, before beckoning the kids over. He whispered something in their ears, causing them to laugh and run off excitedly. 

They came back with a spare pillow and blanket, looking expectedly at Hyun as if he could read their minds. “Lay down please.” The boy said as he placed the cushion on the floor, looking at him with pleading eyes.

“But I have to sleep in the cell…” 

DuSik sighed sadly, “no not anymore. We all agreed you don’t have to be separated from us anymore.” At the look surprise on Hyuns face, the man smiled warmly before nodding to the pillow. “Now sleep, or they’re going to get mad at you.” They nodded seriously and Hyun couldn’t suppress the laugh if he wanted to. He layed his head on the pillow, smiling calmly when he felt a blanket cover him. The pain slowly ebbed away as he let the darkness pull him under. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Yes I put him an oversized T-shirt again I said he would look cute and he does so it’s there 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, if you want to drop by my tumblr it’s whump-all-the-way   
> And my Twitter: Race12  
> Race <3


End file.
